


Untitled

by lilbev24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbev24/pseuds/lilbev24
Summary: Was playing around in GTA and an idea came to me... not sure what I'll do with it





	Untitled

Her red leather jacket glistened with rain as she ducked down yet another alleyway. Outrunning the LSPD was never fun and with the hole currently in her shoulder, she knew she couldn't stay out too long for fear of bleeding out. Finding a door ajar, she quickly ducked inside the building, pressing her back against the door frame. She held her breath as she heard the police run by. 

After confirming the coast was clear, she made her way back down the alley, tucking her gray skull mask into her pocket. She quickly checked her phone for the time and noticed a missed call from Jena, her partner. Pushing the number in, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she climbed into her red Kuruma. “What's up J?”

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?” Jena yelled over the phone.

“Nothing I couldn't get out of. By the way, you'll like your cut.” Jena could hear the grin. 

“You know, I know we said we wanted to make names for ourselves in Los Santos but I'm worried you're going to attract the wrong attention.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that you need to be careful. If the Fakes think you're starting to encroach on their territory, they'll send him after you. And with you're name, he may not take kindly to you.”

“Again, what the hell does that mean?” Jena could hear the shifting of the car as it pulled onto the interstate.

“They don't just call him Vagabond!”

“Then what do they call him?”

“I mean, they do but.... listen. I overheard a couple guys on the last job I did. Two low level thugs who didn't mean much to anyone. But they were talking about their boss. And who their boss responds to. You realize that the entire Los Santos underground drug trafficking ring is run by Vagabond, right?” Jena waited for a grunt in response. “Well, when one brought up the Vagabond, the other flipped. Said they weren't supposed to call him that. He apparently goes by the name 'Mad King' when he's working his underground circle.”

“Well shit.”

“Yeah. And with a Mad Queen making a name for herself, it's bound to draw his, and the rest of the Fakes, attention.”

“Shit. Jena. I gotta go.” 

“Be careful Kari!”

Kari slammed a finger down on the end button and threw the phone in her passenger seat. Glancing in the rear view mirror, she noticed at least six SWAT vans chasing after her. Spinning her wheel, she pulled up hard on the emergency brake, causing the car to do a 180. Laughing to herself, she slammed on the gas, driving straight toward the blockade. One hand on the wheel, she pulled her mask back out and over her head. If the cops wanted the Mad Queen, they'd have to kill her first.

****

“MICHAEL!” Gavin squawked. “Not fair boy!”

“Bullshit it's not fair. You pull this stupid shit every time he fucking falls asleep. I'm surprised Ryan has fucking murdered you yet.” 

“I have thought about it.” Ryan said slowly, raising an eyebrow in Gavin's direction.

“Guys, you need to see this.” Jeremy said, making his presence known. He made his way over to the couch and grabbed the remote for the TV. “They say it's been going on for over an hour.”

“What has?” Gav asked, confused.

“This.” Jeremy flipped the channel to Weazel News, who was covering the car chase/massacre on the freeway. Jeremy watched as Ryan leaned forward, elbows on his knees with his hands under his chin. “It's Mad Queen again.”

“Wait, what? Who?” It was Ryan's turn to look confused.

“That's what the cops call her. All they ever see of her is a red Kiruma with a license plate that says 'Mad Queen' on it.” Jeremy explained. “She's just been sitting there, mowing them down. I'd say she's gone through at least fifteen sticky bombs at this point. She's fucking annihilating them.” Ryan pushed himself off the couch and made a bee-line for his jacket and mask. “Where are you going?”

“You think I'm going to miss all the fun?” Ryan grinned, causing Gavin to shiver involuntarily. “Besides, if she's going to go by Mad Queen then she better be doing the name fucking justice.” He shrugged his jacket on and pulled the mask over his head. “Also,” Ryan turned back toward them after pulling his RPG over his shoulder with his Carbine. “She's fucking exposed right there. The car may have fucking died but she's a sitting duck behind that concrete barrier.” He tucked his knife into his belt and shoved his pistol in the back of his jeans. “I'll be back.” 

****

'Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.' Was all Kari could think to herself as she switched from her Carbine to her assault rifle. She'd run out of sticky bombs and she could tell her body armor couldn't take much more of a hit. 'Well, if you've gotta go, make sure you go out...' Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a chopper being shot out of the air. 

Taking a quick glance over the barrier, she saw a figure she'd recognize anywhere. Vagabond. The cops stopped in confusion. Since when did the Mad Queen and Vagabond work together. The answer came quickly to the ever thinning LSPD force. They didn't. Of course they didn't. Vagabond was here for the fun. 

The brief respite gave Kari enough time to pull out a frag grenade. Pulling the pin, she quickly tossed it in the direction of the still confused LSPD. Watching the pieces of cop fly everywhere gave her a sick and twisted sense of satisfaction. She popped back up over the barrier put holes in the remaining cops. She turned quickly, gun still raised, when she heard a motorcycle approach. “Get on.” Vagabond said gruffly.

“But my car.”

Ryan threw a sticky bomb on it. “You can get a new one. Now get the fuck on before you get us both killed.”

Kari quickly grabbed what she needed from the car and pulled herself on to the bike with her good arm. Once Ryan knew they were a safe distance away, he detonated the bomb and Kari watched as her only good armored car was destroyed. “Why'd you come?” She asked as they raced through the heart of Los Santos. 

“You looked like you could use some help. And who am I to miss a good time?” She knew he was grinning underneath his mask. 

“Ah!” She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder from the bullet she'd taken during the robbery.

Glancing back toward her, Ryan could see the blood soaking through the red leather. “You've been hit.”

“Only for the last two hours or so. I'll be good. Just need to get to my safe house. Take a left here.” She said.

“Fuck that. You're coming to mine.” Ryan took a right, causing Kari to groan quietly in frustration. He wondered why she stayed so quiet. He could feel his heart pounding and couldn't quite place the reason. It wasn't like he hadn't been around females before. He felt himself grinning as she rested her forehead between his shoulder blades. “Don't fall asleep. You may have lost too much blood.”

“I'm fine.” He heard her mumble. 

“I'm Ryan.” He said, trying to get her talking.

“Ryan? S' a nice name. I like Vagabond better.” 

“Do you?” He asked as he pulled into his garage.

“Uh huh.”

He parked the bike and felt her remove her arm from his waist. He waited until she'd climbed off the bike before climbing off himself. “Let's get you inside.” He murmured.


End file.
